All Fall Down
by Hidden Character
Summary: Nell is just a young girl when she encounters Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Six years later she is contacted by Clarice Starling and it's known that she is looking for Dr. Lecter. It's unknown Nell's plans upon her attacker long ago.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

(This all started with a dream I had so will go from there then into years later...Which happened in the dream but yeah.)

The day I met a gentleman, a stranger, and a monster. Was the day I lost myself.

I was a girl and went to Venice with my family and friend. We were staying at this hotel and I was with a friend of mine running around. When we ran into this man. I found him,_ intriguing_. So I follow him until he led us to this area. Open with people walking past. I looked to him and our eyes met. I said 'Hi' and he said 'Hello' in this charming yet dark creepy way. He then smiled and took off with ease walking away from us children.

That was when Italian police darted past my friend and I. We had no clue they were searching for this man but I had a feeling. He was something more than he seemed.

It didn't end there because next I got questioned by the police. Being just a small girl I was scared and didn't know what to think. I found myself after speaking with the authorities, then wondering the hotel. My parents aloud me to only because the federalizes were span out watching every corner of the hotel.

Myself even as a child found it odd. Why watch a place you know he'd never come back to. Even the chief of the police said a man of Lecter's genius would not allow him to.

Lecter's genius, I didn't understand that when heard. Who was Lecter? Moments later I was to find out.

It was getting late I started for the elevator, then stepped inside. I was alone and looked to the buttons on the control panel. Being thirteen, I may have had the maturity to be a lady. I still had the free spirit of being a girl.

So I lit up all the buttons, pressing all of them and watching them just light up. The first few stops on my trip I saw, a couple walking by. A man standing waiting for some one. Then on my last stop a janitor. It wasn't my stop but it was my last. The man that stood before me looked only slightly like the man I saw before.

It was only when my eyes met his, then I knew who he was. "Lecter.." I said it with out thinking. Though he spoke quite well with thought. "Now Nell who told my name?" Nell gasped a walked back into the wall of the elevator. Lecter following her. "It's rude to not answer such a question." He told the girl a smile as he stepped in then pressed the button for the basement.

I looked up to Lecter slightly afraid, a took a breath then found it gave way. My eye lids fluttered and I fainted. The next thing I remember was being given to another. Lecter had picked me up after I fell then given me to a maid. She took me gratefully knowing who he was. Yet before leaving me Lecter took my hand and gave me something. I can never forget.

"Ahhhhh!" He bit down on my pointer finger of my right hand. Broke the skin to taste my blood. I woke up instantly from the pain and looked into his eyes one last time that day.

Every time I looked into his eyes that day I saw something different. I saw a gentleman upon first meeting him, I saw a stranger upon second glance, and then I saw a monster. Who's blues eyes turned pale and almost white.

When I blacked out once more I then awoken in hospital. With my mother, father, brother, and friend standing near me. My father was talking to a police officer and told him. "Hannibal Lecter had gotten away."

That is how I found out his name, who he was. The man I met, the man who change my life. Was Dr. Hannibal Lecter. That day I lost my life.


	2. Chapter 2: Simple Meeting

"I've told you everything Agent Starling." Nell told the woman sitting across from her.

It was six years later and I had been called into speak with Clarice Starling. She had been searching threw a few records found in police station in Venice. All cases that were linked to Dr. Lecter when she came across the one with my encounter and found it different in ways.

"So your saying he bit you, are you sure it was Dr. Lecter?" Clarice asked me and I smiled.

"My family once finding out who the man was looked into the matter Ms. Starling. Dental records found and purchased known to be Hannibal's were matched up to my scars." Nell reached out her hand to Starling and showed her then finger and the indention's in the flesh. "Why he bit me is still such a mystery to us all."

Clarice nodded then asked another question. "Did you bring these records with you?"

Nell smiled and gave her a nod. "Yes of course, but only copies. The originals are being kept safe, I know you'd enjoy having them but I enjoy them more. The copies will be good enough though, right?"

Starling nodded and sat up straighter in her chair as Nell went into a brief case and pulled out a folder. She handed them across to Clarice and let the file go slowly. "Ms. Starling?" Nell said after Clarice was seated back from bending forward and looking to the folder. "Yes, Ms. Slater."

"You've been in contact with Dr. Lecter on more than one occasion. What's the one thing he's ever done to you that effected you the most." Starling looked up from the file and to Nell. "He's kissed me.."

Nell froze slightly hearing her but Starling smiled. "But that didn't effect me as much as when he touched me for the first time. Our fingers touched as he handed me some case files and it was like being touched by. An angel, one you didn't know was death." Clarice told the woman. Only to have her smile and nodded. "Of course." She responded before standing up.

"That is all you wanted from me Agent Starling?" Nell asked and Clarice stood up right after. "Yes, Ms. Slater that is all." She told her and Nell nodded. "Thank you, and I hope what I told you. Helps in some way. Now I have to go catch a plane. Business trip."

Nell explained slightly as she started away from Clarice and for the door. Starling looked back down to the folder. Looking to a picture of Lecter's teeth, and of Nell's finger.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unknown Want

Agent Staring took the records and other documents to where she could study them further. One year after Dr. Lecter had left her was when she was called back to re-open his files and try to pursue Hannibal again.

All because a letter had came in, it was in Lecter's hand writing and read.

_To whomever believing me dead-_

_I am writing this in terms as my age is getting far up in years. Not enough to where I am out of this 'game'. Enough though that I am in thought of the future. May the past help with proclaiming just a future._

_Sincerely, Dr Hannibal Lecter._

_P.S._

_Sent with love for my dear Agent Starling. 'Hello Clarice'._

* * *

Just the thought of the letter had sent chills down her spine. Seeming as most of the people around her thought it could only mean that Hannibal was wanting 'her'. Clarice Starling, the only person to be touch in fact kissed by this man and was living.

* * *

At least until the files were sent and Nell Slater was found out about. Strange enough though they were sent the same day as Lecter's letter. Even more strange was where Nell Slater was headed once leaving Agent Starlings office.

"You fly us have way across the world to go shopping Nell?" Nell Slater rolled her eyes as her friend and herself walked down a street market in Venice, Italy. "No, I told you I was here on business. Just so happens we had time to have a little vacation to." She told her friend Alyss who was smiling and looking to jewelry.

"Your always to good to me." Alyss told her and Nell rolled her eyes. "Lucky were only friend, or I'd be getting more than just a smile and hug out of you."

Nell told Alyss before the girl smiled and hugged her. "Thank you!" Alyss said pulling away from the sliver and colored stone jewelry before turning back.

Nell watched her friend enjoying herself while Nell only watched it. She didn't have the same out look that Alyss had to shiny things and soft silks. The finer things seemed only useless in ways. A need for having things to so off and flaunt on about wasn't something in Nell's mind. Though the wanting need was, the want to have something. Proclaim it and know it was hers was.

She just couldn't figure out what the want was for. Was it someone, something, someplace. It was a want she felt but couldn't explain, not even to her friends or family.

**(Short Chapter I know but I'm trying not to rush everything even though I haven't posted a new chapter in like a few...R/R if you like I'm a new fan of the Hannibal series so if you have a few pointers to give I'm all ears.)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Lite Line

Clarice Starling sat on a plane looking over file after file of the famous Dr. Hannibal Lecter. She looked to picture after picture and word after word of letters, documents, news clippings. Trying to still figuring all she had yet to know about this man.

Nell Slater stood in a hotel room looking out at the sun set. She was staying in the same hotel where she first met Dr. Lecter. In the same room her parents had booked that week, that day long ago. Wondering if he remembered as well as she did. The day they met was vast approaching.

BREAKING NEWS: FBI ARE ON THE SEARCH FOR A KILLER.

The man is known as The Apprentice, he is Wanted in four states. Seeming to be heading across the sea board for Eourope. Will have more information on his story at 11.

Hannibal Lecter turned off his TV and sighed softly to himself. As if he was disappointed in what he'd just heard.

"My darling girls are on their way and yet I will have to deal with ignorance. My dear boy what have you done."


	5. Chapter 5: A Biting Desire

_What is love? Its the attraction of two species of the opposite gender, coming together as one. Creating a new life, a family, and building off of one another._

_I'd like to think that at times, but sadly I am wrong._

_Love now a days in this modern time is whatever gender you are with at the moment. It is sex and how much you can get from one another. It is using that gender for sex, money, drugs, whatever one desires and can get from that person. Yes love has now become corrupted and useless in this century._

_Their are no gentlemen and ladies in this day and age. Only sluts, whores, hookers...Pimps, druggies, rapist. No decency in this day and age. Not now but all that can change. At least I like to think that. That maybe one day the world can go back to a gender being with the opposite gender in such a way to share ones life with another._

_I'm not saying I condone homosexuality, I just believe that with out a woman there would be no children. Though with out men, a woman can find some kind of way to birth a child. Take reptiles for instance, the kimono dragon has been proven with out a mate they can lay an egg that with produce another lizard. I believe that is amazing but it kind of lessons the though of why men are even needed._

* * *

Dr. Hannibal Lecter sat in the back row of an English class. He was finding what the professor was talking about to be slightly crude to be speaking about.

Yes he agreed with a slight bit of what he was saying, but not at all did he believe it was proper to be speaking of such things out in a class where Hamlet was supposed to be spoken poetry depicting death and the birth of a new life should have been mused over with delight.

He was finding this man speaking far into the lines of ignorance.

* * *

"Nell are you sure you want me don't want me to go with you?" Alyss asked Nell as she was gather up her purse and such. After Nell had went to bed that night a letter was delivered to her around 1am. Her friend Alyss found it so strange but as soon as Nell was handed the letter she knew that he knew she was there.

Even though the letter read simple.

_A bite for a bite. -Stranger_

"Aly, I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry about it." Nell told her friend before she headed out of her hotel room and right down to the lobby. That's where it all began, she was stopped by the maneger and handed a piece of paper. He gave an address on it and she smiled taking it. She shivered reading it out and soon she headed out the door and quickly headed off out into the streets of Venice.

She was so close to the taste of her desire she knew it could only be a few steps away before she could take what she had been aching for.


End file.
